Life Goes On
by justjennb
Summary: Life after the conclusion of Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1 Life Goes On

~ This story takes place a few after the conclusion of Breaking Dawn

~ I don't own Twilight or any of the characters used in this story.

~ Bella's Point of View

* * *

 **Chapter 1 ~ Life goes on**

Edward, Bella and Renesmee arrive back at the cottage after spending the day at the big house. They're ready to get their lives back to being normal when Bella happens to glance at the calendar on the kitchen wall. She glances Edward's direction and looks worried.

"What's wrong my love?" Edward asks.

"Edward, school starts back soon. What are we going to do? We can't exactly go to college and leave Renesmee."

"Oh Bella love, that is something to think about. Maybe we can talk to the family tomorrow and try to figure things out. For now though, let's try to rest for the evening."

"Momma, can I read you and Daddy my bedtime story? I found a new one I want to try." Renesmee says.

"Sweetheart, why don't you ask Daddy to sing you to sleep tonight and we can read more tomorrow."

"Ok Momma."

"Daddy…"

"Yes Nessie, I'll sing you the lullaby I wrote for your Momma. Go to bed and I'll be there in a few minutes."


	2. Chapter 2 Planning For School

~ I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

~ Bella's Point of View

 **Chapter 2 ~ Planning for School**

The next morning Edward, Bella and Renesmee get dressed and go to see the family. When they get to the big house, they walk in with Edward looking worried.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asks.

"Carlisle and Esme, can Bella and I have a word with you in private please? Preferably in your room?"

"Sure Edward." Carlisle says.

Edward, Bella, Carlisle and Esme go to Carlisle's room where he shuts the door. Carlisle then asks Edward what's wrong again.

"Carlisle, Bella noticed last night that school starts back soon. Bella and I can't exactly go to college because we have Renesmee to take care of. We're not sure what to do. She can't go to school herself because she's smarter than the age she looks."

"Well, have you thought about homeschooling her Edward? With all the school we've all had, we could easily teach her and you and Bella can take night classes online."

Esme looks at Carlisle and smiles.

"I like your ideas Esme and that might actually work." Edward says.

"Edward love, do you care to share with the rest of us? I can't exactly read minds like you can."

"Yes Edward, I'd like to know yours and Bella's thoughts as well as what you think of ours as well."

"Well Carlisle, if Esme would like, she can teach Renesmee about cooking and art. I love your idea about teaching her some basic medical knowledge and you and Jasper jointly teaching her about history. I'm sure Alice would be more than willing to teach her about design and Rose about basic mechanics. I of course would teach her music."

"What about me Edward? I don't have all these degrees like the rest of you and she is my daughter."

"Bella love, I was hoping you and I could teach her about science and math since we're both very good at each. You're also good at practical modern skills since you're the 'youngest'. You could even ask Charlie for some ideas."

"I like that idea. Should we talk to the others?"

Just then Alice bounds into the room with a huge smile on her face. "That plan will work out great. I see it being a complete success."

"Well, I guess that settles it. Bella love, maybe we should go to talk to Nessie now."


	3. Chapter 3 Telling Renesmee

Chapter 3 ~ Telling Renesmee

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, and Bella walk downstairs to the living room where they find Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob.

"Renesmee love, Mom and I have something we need to tell you." Edward says.

"Daddy I could hear you talking upstairs. I really want to go to school and be with other kids. Do I have to be homeschooled?"

"Nessie, we've all discussed it and daddy, grandma, grandpa and I don't think it's a good idea for you to go school with other kids. You're already so much smarter than other kids your age, plus you're half human and half vampire. We just don't think it'll work."

"Momma I know that, but my Jacob goes to school. I want to go to."

"Renesmee you'll learn so much more from being taught by your family though. Grandma and I would love to teach you our favorite subjects," said Carlisle.

"Ok grandpa, but I have a question. Can I go up to the library and pick out a book to read? All my books are way too childish."

"Nessie love, grandpa's books are too grown up for you. Go pick out something from my old room."

"Seriously Edward? All of your books are old and most of them are love stories. Do you really want our little girl reading those?"

"Bella love, they're not 'old', they're classics. She can learn plenty from those books."


	4. Chapter 4 First Birthday

Chapter 4 ~ First Birthday

About a week later, Edward and Bella wake up Renesmee and tell her they have a surprise for her, but she has to keep her eyes closed until she's told to open them. She agrees and within seconds she feels Edward pick her up and then the wind whip through her hair. When they get to the front porch of the big house, Edward moves Renesmee to his back and uses his hands to cover Bella's eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

Edward whispers to Bella to "keep quiet."

"Alice we're here." Edward whispers.

Alice comes running, and takes Bella by the hand while keeping her eyes covered. Edward shifts Renesmee in his arms and makes sure her eyes are covered.

They walk into the living room where they smell something that's different from the norm. Edward stands Renesmee on the floor but keeps her eyes covered. Bella decides the smell must be cake.

"Ok Bella and Renesmee, open your eyes." Alice says.

They open their eyes and are shocked.

"Happy Birthday Bella and Nessie!" Everyone shouts.

"But it's Nessie's birthday, not mine. Plus I stopped aging."

"Bella love, it's Nessie's first birthday, but it's also the first anniversary of your new life. That's something worth celebrating."

Nessie tugs on Edward's arm and then raises her hand to his face.

"Yes Nessie, those are for you." Edward says seeing the pile of presents in his daughters thoughts.


End file.
